


Introduction to The World and Characters

by RyuPond



Series: Dance of Robes and Leashes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Fantasy, M/M, Master/Slave, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuPond/pseuds/RyuPond
Series: Dance of Robes and Leashes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608181
Kudos: 8





	1. Thedoral

Thedoral is one of the main continents known to the humankind of "Dance of Robes and Leashes" and consisted of five kingdoms that had spread across the land thousands of years prior to the Great Florine Takeovers: The Evental Kingdom in the west known for its’ vast mountain chains and natural landscapes, the Minra Kingdom in the east known for its’ endless forests and lakes, the Salmir Kingdom in the north known for its’ unbearable cold and eternal snow, the Badhua Kingdom in the south that was covered in eternal sand dunes and, at the center of Thedoral, the most prominent and prosperous part of the continent, the kingdom of Florinne that has been reigned by the royal Florence lineage for dozens of generations.

Before the Third Great Florine Takeover that was led by King Philip Florence I, the Minra Kingdom had been the first victim to fall under the siege of the expanding kingdom of Florinne, followed by the kingdom of Salmir that fell right before -- only a generation later -- when the kingdom of Evental had been conquered and imposed under Florine leadership just as its' neighbouring predecessors.


	2. The Elves

Elves are generally seen as an inferior slave race throughout the lands of Thedoral and far beyond that. Elves are characterised by their slim and short physiology and known for their characteristic long and pointy ears. Elven slaves range from a different amount of working fields and are generally believed to be there to please their human masters. Owned elves are often wearing leather collars with one metal ring that you can attach a leash or a chain on around their neck to signify that they are either in possession of a master or are currently up to be sold off at the slave market which almost every major city has at least one of them.

Since elves are not considered on the same level as their human masters, all rules of modesty and social behaviour differ from the ones from the humans. While it is extremely inappropriate for humans to walk around naked, it has become widely accepted if even expected that one would see naked elves walking behind their human masters in public. At the most extreme end of that, some slave owners might even have their slave perform sexual acts to them in public while two humans doing the same in public would be considered obscene and indecent. The wealthier a person is the more those slave owners will tend to let their slave perform those acts in public (such as having their elf underneath the table performing oral sex to them while in the pub with friends) mostly to show off their wealth since elven sex slaves are one of the more expensive types of slaves and could be considered an “accessory” in public.


	3. King Philip

  * Name: Philip Florence
  * Age: 38
  * Appearance: 6.3 feet/1.90 m tall, light brown skin, muscly built, brown hair with bits of grey, brown eyes
  * Race: human
  * Status: King of Florinne
  * Personality: King Philip is extremely assertive and dominant and rarely takes no for an answer.



King Philip Florence was born as the first child of King and Queen Florence and was therefore destined for greatness from the very beginning. His life was filled with privileges and wealth yet it came with the price of sacrificing his entire childhood. He trained to be a swordsman and warrior before most could even write and needed to learn writing before most would begin to be a child. Philip grew up under immense pressure, somewhat even abusive standards that his parents had placed upon him until he was the cold and calculating ruler his parents wanted him to be. The Kingdom of Florinne became glorious to the people of the kingdom and dreadful to the kingdom’s surrounding it as more and more kingdoms fell victim to Florinne’s royal plans of conquering.

However, due to King Philip’s troubled upbringing, the king had slowly become a blight to the lands of even Florinne itself. His reign was cruel and unforgiving, expecting the same perfection from all of his subjects and servants that was expected from him or else grave punishments were given. That sense of extreme control and dominance was what had killed King Philip’s love life for years, being called unloving and cold throughout countless of tried alliances until he eventually gave up on it completely and went to the slave market to get himself a plaything to blow off his steam. Once there, Philip knew exactly who he wanted from the moment he laid eyes on _him_ ; it was a young elven lad that looked so delicate yet broken, being described as an inexperienced virgin by the slaver. He was going to spoil that little elf King Philip had thought, yet in which way he was going to spoil the young boy, the king wasn’t yet too sure about.


	4. Loïc

  * Name: Loïc
  * Age: 18
  * Appearance: 5.1 feet/1.55 m tall, fairly pale skin, skinny built, blond hair, blue eyes
  * Race: elf
  * Status: slave
  * Personality: Loïc is rather shy and has - like most elves - never known a life as anything else but someone else’s property.



Loïc was born as the son to an elven mother and her human master who was count of a village that was located in a small kingdom to the west of the kingdom of Florinne. After six years of being nursed and raised by his birth mother within the count’s residence, Loïc was sold off to the slave market and was thus separated from her. His first master was the owner of a pub where he worked as a simple servant, mostly running around fetching and bringing drinks, cooking and preparing people’s meals and cleaning the kitchen and bar tables once a day was over. He worked there for five more years before the pub’s business went stale and his master decided to sell him back to the elven slave market.

His next master was a royal family in whose household he served as the household keeper, rarely seeing the light of the day as he cooked all the meals and cleaned up after every mess. His life had become stable for a few more years and he actually grew to enjoy his place within the walls of the castle. However, that change when the neighbouring kingdom of Florinne attacked and toppled every royal family there. His masters were killed in the ensuing loss of the war and he - amongst many other elven servants - were brought to the Kingdom of Florinne and sold off to Florinne’s slave markets. Considered to be a tender and youthful beauty, Loïc was sold off to a slave market that was famous for selling their elves to brothels or private people for sex. However when Loïc had waited in his cold cell completely exposed and humiliated, he never expected that the first person to buy him was none other than King Philip - King of Florinne - himself.


End file.
